


Breakdown

by percentpizza



Series: Radieux [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki gives Sly Blue his first kiss, and Sly has ideas on what Mizuki might be good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

Sly kissed Mizuki's warm lips, and left the latter flustered. Both of the fifteen-year-olds looked opposite ways. 

"So? You wanted to know what a kiss felt like. No big deal," Sly said, taking his headphones off his neck. Mizuki was still dumbfounded, and kissed Sly's cheek. 

"Yeah, but you've kissed everyone. You're skilled." 

Mizuki fingered his collar. The future tattoo artist already had a half sleeve, solid red markings along his dark-toned stomach, and a light blue tear on his cheek. He always had a couple rings on the hands Sly loved to hold. 

Sly swatted the comment away from his face, laid down, and put his hands in his pockets. "You know what I think you'd be good at?" Sly giggled to himself. 

Mizuki responded "What?"

"I think you'd be good at blowjobs." 

Mizuki looked at Sly like he'd just killed an innocent man. 

"Oh come on, it’s not like you wouldn’t wanna try. I have Scrap, remember." 

Mizuki sighed.

"Yeah."

Mizuki's dirty mind would always catch up with him. 

"So?" Sly asked. "My grandma is out for now and my parents are gone as always, so why not?" 

Mizuki glanced at the clock in Sly's bedroom. 5:16 pm. 

"Alright, but I'll have to get back home at 6." 

"Perfect. Now get on the floor, I dont wanna lay down the whole time." Sly sat up, and let his legs hang off the bed a little bit. Mizuki was on his knees. 

"Okay, so?" Mizuki asked. 

"Unbutton my jeans." 

Mizuki did so. 

"Now pull my underwear down." 

Mizuki did that too. 

"Alright, you gotta get me hard before you put it in your mouth. If you feel my dick harden in your hand or something, you're doing it right." 

Mizuki was flustered and overwhelmed. He was already fully hard in his pants, but didn’t wanna break the flow and unbutton himself. Sly sat back on his elbows. 

Mizuki slid his warm hand up the warmer shaft, and felt it lengthen and get a little wider. He cupped Sly's balls and heard Sly let out a breath of pleasure. 

The cock twitched in his hand, letting Mizuki know it was fully hard. Sly nodded as Mizuki looked up, letting him know it was okay. 

Mizuki tongued the underside, from balls to tip. He stroked it slowly, and put the head in his mouth. All Sly felt was warmth and wetness. 

"Mizuki, fuck, you're doing great." Sly put his hand in Mizuki's hair, the brown strands soft to the touch. 

Mizuki slid half of the dick into his mouth. Mizuki unbuttoned his jeans and felt some pressure finally relieved. 

Sly began to pet Mizuki, moaning as his dick angled up to the roof of Mizuki's mouth. Just a little more to go and all of Sly would be inside Mizuki. 

Mizuki's hand resumed cupping Sly's balls, the warmth and softness in his hands. He paid specific attention to the head, where Sly felt the most pleasure it seemed. Mizuki unzipped himself and moved the waistband of his boxers just below his cock, and he began to fondle his own dick. The cool air of Sly's room felt good. 

Finally, Sly's dick was all the way in Mizuki's warm mouth. They took it slow in case either of them backed out, but it felt far too good to do that. 

Mizuki's right hand slid up to Sly's bed, where his left hand clasped Mizuki's hand. The grasp was tight, but only due to the pleasure Mizuki was giving Sly. Mizuki's other hand went to his own dick. He thrust his head back and forth on Sly's dick with only the hand on his head to guide him. 

"M-Mizuki... I’m close...." As was Mizuki, who was jacking off very quickly.

Sly came in Mizuki's mouth, and Mizuki soiled Sly's bedclothes. The two made squealing noises as their orgasm took over. Mizuki swallowed all of Sly's sweet and salty cum. Sly licked the ejaculate off of Mizuki's hand. Mizuki's was more bitter than Sly's. 

Mizuki laid on Sly's chest. It was 5:58. It took a little longer than they had thought. 

"Ah, look at the time," Sly said. 

“I'll just ask to stay the night." Mizuki kissed Sly once more.


End file.
